Perfect is far from perfect
by kelbobs15
Summary: It's Phil's birthday and there's only one person he wants to celebrate with him. When that person turns up he's shocked to discover why she's been so busy.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect is far from perfect

It was Phil's birthday and all his friends had gathered round to celebrate with him. But there was one person that wasn't there that Phil wanted to celebrate with more than any of them. Sam. She'd probably had forgotten, she'd always been busy since Stuart moved in with her.

Everyone from the station had decided to go round to his house and suprise him with presents and alcohol. No matter how much he loved both those things he could not enjoy himself without Sam. Everyone was expecting him to dance with them but he just sat in the kitchen most of the time thinking about her.

He was awoken from his thoughts whn he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" He shouted. Taking his time he walked from the kitchen to the front. He was gobsmacked to see Sam standing in the dooway with a black and blue chin and watery eyes.

"Sam what's happened?" Phil asked.

"Can I come in?" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, of course." Phil took her to the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" He asked.

"Stuart Turner happened!" Sam cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Stick with me

"What?... Why?..." Phil asked, struggling to get his words out.

"We had an argument, I said something I probably shouldn't have and he hit me." Sam whispered.

"What did you do then?"

"I ran!"

"Is this the first time he's done something like this?" Sam shook her head. That was why she'd been so distant. She wasn't just being distant from him, but from everyone.

A while later Jack walked into the kitchen and saw Sam and Phil sat at the table and Sam's bruise. "You alright Sam, what happened?" He asked. Both Sam and Phil hesitated. "She's been mugged." Phil lied.

"Do you want to report it?" Jack asked.

"No I just want to forget about it." Sam mumbled.

"Ok, if you change your mind come and find me, I'll make sure whoever did it will pay."

"Thanks Gov."

"Did you really mean that, you just want to forget about what he did and all the other times?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, I care about him." Sam explained.

"Sam you can't let him get away with it, what he's doing is wrong and you know it."

"I know, but am I really helping him if I report... Anyway why was Jack the rest of Sunhill here... Oh!...Your birthday! Phil I'm so sorry."

"It's ok you're here now."

Sam cleaned up her face and joined the party but Phil couldn't help but feel worried for her. No matter how hard she pretended to have a good time, Phil knew that her smile was false and she was living a lie.

Two hours later when most of the glasses had been smashed and most of the police officers couldn't dance without falling over something, everyone left the house and left Phil and Sam alone.

"Do you want another drink?" Phil asked.

"Yes please." Sam replied. Phil poured the wine out into two glasses and broke the awkward silence between them. "Have you decided what you want to do about Stuart?"

"Yes... I'm going to finish it with him but I'm not going to report him." Phil felt his heart do a back flip. "That's your choice, you don't have to." He handed her the glass and felt his hand touch hers. He looked in her eyes and knew that she had felt what he felt. Suddenly he couldn't hold himself back and moved infor a kiss. Sam moved away.

"I... I don't know if I can." Said Sam. Phil stroked her cheek.

"Tell me when to stop." He whispered. He kissed her but Sam didn't tell him to stop, instead she started unbutton his shirt. Phil began to run his hands through her hair as the kiss became more and more passionate.

Meanwhile when Jack was driving home he realised he'd left his phone at Phil's house and turned around to get it. He walked up the path and opened the front door. He found his mobile on the window sill but heard a giggle. He looked into the kitchen, Where the giggle had come from, and saw Sam and Phil in the middle of a passionate kiss. Sam was sat on the

counter and Phil's hand kept creeping up her thigh. Jack didn't know whether to say something or to leave. Well he was totally speechless so he decided to leave. Who would Jack betray, Sam and Phil who he had known for years or Stuart who the couple were cheating on?


	3. Chapter 3

I thought you loved me

Phil woke up with Sam wrapped in his arms. For ten minutes he let her sleep but then he couldn't help himself, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Sam woke up and stroked his hair. "Morning beautiful." Phil said lovingly.

"Morning... I can't believe I'm waking up with you." Sam replied.

"I know me too." Phil kissed her again but stopped when Sam's phone started bleeping.

Sam read the text that had been sent; 'Sam I'm sorry about last nite plez come home I'm worried about u luv StuartxXx'. Phil read this and climbed out of bed. "Phil, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Are you really going to finish it with him or are going to fall for that again." Phil said.

"I told you before, I'm ending it with him. I don't want to be with him anymore... I want to be with you." Phil kissed her.

"I love you Sam."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you too." Phil lay Sam back on the bed and removed his jeans.

Phil and Sam turned up at work seperately to avoid suspicion. No one saw the looks that they gave each other all day, no one noticed that when Phil turned up Sam turned up five minutes later, all except one person. Jack. He knew what the pair had been up to behind Stuart's back.

As the day ended Phil dropped Sam off at her house. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I think it'll be better if I did this alone."

"O.k, ring me when you've told him I'll come and pick you up... See you later." Sam kissed Phil and left the car.

Sam walked into the living room where Stuart was sat watching tv. When he saw Sam he ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "I was so worried, I'm sorry about last night I'll never do it again, I swear." He said.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that." Sam whsipered.

"I know but I mean it this time."

"I've just come to get my things."

"Sam please no, don't do this." Stuart fell to his knees and gripped on to Sam. "Stuart let go of me."

"Please Sam we can make this work!"

"No we can't!"

"Why not!"

"I'M SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!"

"What?... Who?..." Stuart asked, his heart breaking.

"Phil... I slept with him last night." Sam said calmly.

"I should have known." Stuart stood trying to regain some of his self respect. "I'm sorry but I can't help who I fall in love with."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did but I lost it... I know I love Phil and he loves me and it's for real." Sam had pushed Stuart too far as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her into the wall.

Sam fell to the ground as blood dripped from her head. "Stu... Stuart... What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged by her hair onto the sofa. He didn't say anything just pushed her down and climbed on top of her. "Stuart, please no." Stuart didn't listen to her pleas, he pulled down her trousers and underwear and raped her.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry

Sam saw Stuart leave the living room and heard the front door slam. She just lay there feeling dirty and in pain. Stuart had raped her and beaten the living day out of her. Finally the pain caused her to faint.

Meanwhile, PC Tony Stamp and Inspector Gina Gold were out on the beat together, when they got a call reporting a disturbance. "19 Garrod Lane... That's Sam Nixon's address... We better get down there." Said Gina.

When Tony and Gina arrived at Sam's house, they found that the front door was unlocked. "Sam!" Tony called. They both took out their batons and walked into the living room, where Sam lay unconcious. "Sam!" Gina gasped while Tony requested for an ambulance.

"How long do you think she's been like this for?" Tony asked.

"Not long, her pulse is still quite strong." Gina replied.

At the station Jack heard about Sam and went straight away to tell Phil. "Phil, it's Sam she's been beaten up, I thought I should tell you first... I know about you two, I saw you together." Jack said quietly.

"Stuart... It had to be him." Phil hissed.

"What makes you think that?"

"That day when we said that she had been mugged, it was really Stuart he's been knocking her about... I never thought he'd do this though."

"This just gets better and better, you better get down to the hospital."

Phil raced down the hospital corridor and went straight to the receptionist. "Sam- Sam Nixon, she was brought in half an hour ago!" Phil gasped.

"She's on ward G room 4." Said the receptionist.

"Thankyou."

Phil ran into Sam's room very out of breath. Sam was now concious. "Phil!" She cried. Phil wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, failing to notice Gina was stood beside them. "Am I missing something here?" She asked.

"What did he do to you, I'll kill him." Said Phil, totally ignoring Gina.

"I'm sorry Phil, I couldn't stop he was too strong." Sam sobbed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on."

"What did he do?"

"He- he... He raped me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't mean it

Both Phil and Gina stared at Sam gobsmacked. "Sam do you want to make this official." Gina asked.

"Yeah I just need to get my head round it." Sam explained.

"O.k... I'll leave you's to it, seeya later."

"Bye."

When Gina left, Sam turned to Phil. "Phil please say something." She pleaded.

"I... I'm sorry... I should've been there to protect you..." Phil gasped. A few tears slid down his cheek.

"Hey come here... It's not your fault." Sam said trying to fight back her tears too, but failed. Sam threw her arms around Phil.

Meanwhile Gina and Tony had found Stuart and brought him into the station. "I swear Gina, I didn't mean to hurt her." He persisted to Gina.

"Aww! Poor you, did you trip up." Gina said sarcastically. "You're going down for a long time for what you did to her."

A few hours later, Phil returned to the station to tell Jack about the rape. But as he was about to leave Gina was taking Stuart to a cell. When Phil saw him, rage overcame him. before Jack could do anything Phil had thrown himself at Stuart and was kicking him as he cowered on the floor. Jack ran towards them and pulled Phil off Stuart. "You're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Phil shouted.

"If you hadn't slept with her then it wouldn't have happened! We'd be happy now!" Stuart shouted back.

"HAPPY! She was scared stiff of you!"

"Phil! Phil calm down! He isn't worth it!" Jack exclaimed.

After this Phil stopped struggling. "You're right gov, I need to be strong for Sam." Jack took Phil away from Stuart before he did something that would get him in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Will he go down?

Two weeks had passed and Phil had been staying with Sam until they knew that Stuart wasn't going to be let out on bail. It was the day of the hearing and Phil was trying to calm down an uneasy Sam. It was only 10 o'clock and she had been sick three times.

Phil went up to the bathroom and handed her a glass of water. "Babe you need to calm down, this is what he wants." He soothed.

"I know, I don't think I'll cope if he gets off." Sam said.

"Even if he does he wont be able to come near you and while I'm here you're safe."

When the time came Phil and Sam met Gina and Jack at the court. Gina saw Sam and gave her a big cuddle. "How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"Sick." Sam replied.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon."

After Stuart had pleaded his case it was the judge's turn to speak. "I have taken your case in to consideration and you will be let out on bail until your trial on January the 9th 2007, do you understand?" the judge asked. Sam felt her eyes swell. "I do." Said Stuart. After that everyone in the court was dismissed.


	7. Chapter 7

I Want You Back

When Sam arrived back at her house she was violently sick again. Phil ran up the stairs after her. "I'm sorry darling, I'm so sorry... I never thought he'd get bail." He whispered.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Sam sobbed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I can't believe this has happened to you." Phil kissed her as he began to cry with her.

"I must've done something wrong!... Will you go now, I just want to be alone."

"O.k, I'll phone you later." Phil kissed Sam once more before leaving the house.

The next day, Sam woke up to the sound of her alarm clock screaming at her. She was told not to go into work but they all knew what she was like, always needing to keep busy. She went downstairs and picked up her mail. But as she went to turn around, she walked into a large figure. Stuart. Sam gasped but before she could scream Stuart had her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" She gasped.

"I want you back, it can be just like it was... All you have to do is withdraw your statement." Stuart pleaded.

"No!... Stop it you're hurting me!"

"Fine if we have to do this the hard way, so be it." Stuart held up an injection before plunging it into Sam's veins.

As Stuart released Sam from his grip she fell to the ground. He cupped her face in his hands. "It's gonna be ok sweetheart, you're going to feel a little bit dizzy but everything will fine." He said. The room began to spin for Sam before she finally blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry not written this for ages but will try 2 write it more often. Hope you r all enjoying and thanx 4 reviewing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somebody Save Her

Phil walked into CID but was shocked 2 discover that Sam was there. She was always in work, even if she was upset. He decided to phone her just to check up on her. He let the phone ring until it went to answer. As he put the phone down he wondered, if she wasn't at home, where was she?

Sam began to come round. She felt slightly numb and couldn't move. "Stuart." She mumbled. Stuart looked around at her and said: "I musn't have given you a bigger enough dose." He went into the kitchen and returned with the needle. "Please don't!" Sam cried.

"Sorry, this is the way we have to do this now." Stuart injected her again and she passed out.

A few hours had passed and Phil was getting worried, he went into Jack's office. "Gov, is it ok if I go and see if Sam's ok, she's not answering any of my calls." He explained.

"Sure Phil, let me know if anything's wrong." Said Jack.

"I will, thank you gov." Phil raced out of the station and made his way up to Sam's house.

He walked up the path to the house and unlocked the door with the key that Sam gave him. He walked into the hall and noticed an unconcious figure on the living room floor. "Sam!" He gasped. He ran over to her and cupped her face in his hands in a desperate attempt to wake her up. Sam began to stir. "Phil." She whispered. "Darlin' what happened?" Phil asked.

"Stuart."

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam saw Stuart holding an ornament in his hands. "Phil, look out!" She exclaimed. But before he could turn around, Stuart had already hit him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dundundun lol... Sorry, hope u like plez reviewxXx


	9. Chapter 9

Terror

Phil regained conciousness after a few hours. He discovered his hands were tied behind his back and Sam was drugged again. He wondered how many times Stuart had done this to her. He looked around and Stuart was nowhere to be seen, he rolled over to Sam and tried to wake her up. Everytime he said her name or tapped her with his foot he got no response.

Stuart walked back into the room and saw Phil struggling. "She won't wake, I've injected her three times now, I wouldn't be suprised if she's overdosed." Said Stuart.

"You won't get away with this." Phil snarled.

"Actually I will, I've found a way out of the trouble and you and Sam are coming with me." Phil had an idea what his way out was.

After a while Sam began to stir. "Sam, it's ok darlin' I'm here." Phil soothed. His voice didn't help as she began to cry out in pain. "Please untie me so I can comfort her." Phil begged.

"You really think I'm gonna untie you." Stuart laughed.

"Please, she's scared, let me comfort her."

"Fine." Stuart went into the kitchen and took out a knife. He cut the ropes on Phil's wrist making sure he caught Phil's wrist while he did.

As soon as he was free Phil put his arms around Sam and stroked her hair. This just startled her more as she was still dazed and couldn't see who was holding her. "It's ok, it's me." Phil said gently.

"Phil!" She sobbed.

"Sorry to break up this lovely picture but can I have a moment while I vomit." Stuart snarled. All were silenced when the phone started to ring.

Stuart answered it. "Yeah." He said.

"What are you doing, where's Sam and Phil?" Jack asked.

"Oh, don't worry they're safe and well for now."

"I'll make an off the record deal with you, you let them go and I'll let you go." Stuart laughed.

"You don't get it do you, I don't want to get away, I want to stay put."

"Me, Gina and some other officers are round the corner right now, you harm them in anyway we'll have you back in sunhill so fast your feet won't touch the ground."

"Well just for your information Jack, I'm armed and if you or Gina or any of the officers you've brought with come within ten yards of the house, I'll kill them both, do you want to see if I'm telling the truth, that's all I have to say." And with that Stuart hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Sacrifices

Stuart looked out the window and saw several police cars driving down the street. He looked back when Sam began to moan in pain. "Will you shut her up?" He snapped.

"Is she annoying you? Serves you right for drugging her... I think she has overdosed." Said Phil.

"So, she's not my problem anymore." He went back into the kitchen and began pouring several alcohol drinks all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I didn't have time to get petrol so I have to use these instead." Stuart said.

"You're gonna set the house on fire?!"

"Got it one." Once again Sam became hysterical.

"NO!" She cried. Phil tried to calm her down before turning back to Stuart.

"Please let her go... None of this is her fault."

"She slept with you thats all she had to do."

"But I made the first move, she didn't know what she was doing... Please, you don't want her to die."

Stuart had to think for a while but finally said: "Ok, I'll let her go but you ring Jack to tell him she's coming out and to back away from the door." Stuart demanded

"Of course." Phil agreed instantly picking up the phone and dialling Jack's number.

Outside the house everyone was becoming worried and began to argue. They stopped when's Sam's home number flashed on Jack's mobile screen. "Hello." He said.

"Jack, Sam's coming out, Stuart wants everyone to back away." Phil's voice replied before hanging up.

"Ok, everyone Sam's coming out, everyone stay back."

Back inside Sam was begging Phil not to take her outside, if he was going to die, she wanted to die with him. "It's gonna be ok I promise, I love you." Phil whispered before kissing her head.

"I love you too." Sam murmured. Phil lifted Sam to her feet but as he did he felt cold steel against his neck.

"I don't want you running out too now." Said Stuart. Sam began sobbing again. Phil supported her over to the door before unlocking it and opening it. Phil pushed her out before the door closed.

Sam stumbled down the path before reaching Gina and collapsing in her arms. "We gotta get Phil out... Stuart's gonna kill him!" She breathed.

"It's ok, we'll save him." Gina soothed before taking Sam over to the paramedics.

Phil was tied up again as Stuart dragged him back into the living room. "What now?" Phil asked. Stuart took a lighter out of his pocket. "The end now." Stuart replied as he dropped the lighter and flames began to surround him. Phil made a dash out of the living room. But as the flames were quickly spreading around, would he make it out alive?


	11. Chapter 11

**Explosion**

As he was overcome by flames, Phil collapsed in the hall with no hope of escape. Meanwhile outside the others noticed smoke coming from the house. "Somebody call the fire brigade." Jack demanded.

"We haven't got time, I can't lose him guv." Sam sobbed. Gina tried to comfort her.

"Right I'm going in." Said Smithy, who was stood next to Jack.

"Smithy you are not going in there." Gina called.

"Wanna bet?" Before any of them could say anything else Smithy had ran into the burning house.

Smithy soon found Phil unconcious on the floor. Smithy shook Phil in an attempt to wake him. "Come on Phil, wake up mate." He said frantically. When he had no luck he lifted Phil over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Soon after an explosion ran through the house.

Everyone outside fell to the floor. Sam suddenly felt faint. "PHIIL!!" She screamed. "PHIL!" Gina wrapped her arms around Sam as everyone felt despair at the thought of losing 2 of their best coppers.

_**And it's sexy Smithy to the rescue. Anyways hope u like sorry not updated 4 a while, but give me sum reviews and i'll try 2 write more. Luv KellyxXx**_


	12. Chapter 12

Safe?

Sam continued to scream Phil's name until a figure came rushing out the front door. Smithy and he was carrying Phil over his shoulder. "PHIL!" Sam yelled. Smithy dropped unconcious Phil next to Sam. Sam stroked Phil's cheek and kissed him. "It'll be ok now darling." She said softly. Phil was lifted on to a stretcher and Sam was helped into a wheelchair as they were taken into the ambulance. But what had happened to Stuart?

A few hours later Sam had had her stomach pumped and Phil was concious again. They found out that Stuart had made Sam overdose on heroin. Phil could go home the next day but Sam had to stay in for the rest of the week. A few hours later Phil went to Sam's hospital room. He kissed her lips to wake her, she kissed him back.

"God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting 2 do that for." Sam smiled.

"Me too... I can't wait to get you home." Phil said softly.

"Why?... So you can have your wicked way."

"What wicked way?... Me honestly!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't you play all innocent all of a sudden." There was a knock at the door and Jack came into the room

"Sam; Phil how are you?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Sam and Phil chorused.

"Well I have some news for you both... They found a body in the house." Sam and Phil looked at each other. The way Jack said a body. It was like he was saying the body wasn't human.

"Now, is there any chance someone else was in that house with you three at the time?" Jack asked.

"No guv, it was just us, it has to be Stuart." Said Phil.

"I certainly hope so, cos the state that body is in we may not be able to get an identification."

After Jack had left, Sam turned to Phil. "You dont think he escaped do you?" Sam asked.

"Course not, he was there surrounded by flames when I ran he's gone Sam he can't hurt us anymore." Phil replied. Sam kissed him.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too... Infact there's a special question I'd like 2 ask you." Phil took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Sam gasped.

"Samantha Nixon, will you marry me?" Phil asked confidently.

"Of course I will you muppet!" Sam cried. Phil slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss. They were both so happy and nothing could ever spoil their happiness again... Or could it?

**_Anyways so thats it now, but wat do u all think of a sequel... WOW! My first complete fic! Thanx 2 Carrotlucky13, big h, SK, Abi, Vikki, Vickey, dolphincrazy, Rosyn Anwylaeth, Starfishsaver,elle4phil,gabiace,Becci,Lindz,nixonsparkle,leanne,emma,bex,amijaine,hunibuni and if there's anyone i missed out sorry! Hope u's all enjoyed. Luv KellyxXx PS Do get bk 2 me on the sequel question._**


End file.
